After The War
by OddPossum
Summary: The war is over and Harry just wants to be left alone, but Malfoy pushes his way into Harry's life anyway. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The war was long over, but it had left its mark on the wizarding world nonetheless. People were exhausted from cleaning up the mess, the destroyed homes, broken families and loose Death Eaters still terrorizing at random. It took too many good people to early graves, and grief weighed down everyone.

I was tired too, the great Harry Potter. People still called me this, though when I got stares in the streets they no longer contained looks of gratitude. Maybe it was my fault, like the whispers suggested, but I gave up thinking like that a long time ago.

I had no job, but that didn't mean I just sat around doing nothing. For instance, on this particular day I was taking Toby to the park. Sounds silly, perhaps, but I was not a child expert by any definition. Perhaps I should have let Molly take care of Toby, but with Ron gone and Hermione's last wish that I take care of him, I didn't have much of a choice.

So I did a quick spell to change my hair colour (people were easily fooled when they wanted to be) and left, Toby trailing behind me. It was a nice day out. Once we arrived, I sat on a nearby bench and allowed my mind to wander off while Toby was swinging back and forth, or perhaps building a sandcastle.

"Hello, Potter," a familiar and unwanted voice said.

I sighed, but replied as politely as possible, "Malfoy." We sat in silence after that. I could attempt to describe the silence as either companionable or awkward, but I didn't see the point as they were equally quiet, which is really the main point of a silence.

Toby ran over to me and climbed into my lap. I smiled at him and we sat for a few moments longer before Toby stood and began to walk away. "Malfoy," I said again, this time in farewell, before standing myself and accompanying Toby home.

Malfoy followed. To other people, we might have looked like an odd line of strangers: A young boy with flaming red hair and a clever face. A man, tired and worn-out, his eyes void of emotion. Finally, there was a third man, this one with a surprising hair colour and the air of a person who thought himself fairly important.

We reached my porch steps. "May I help you with anything?" I asked politely, though truthfully I was getting rather tired.

"Potter," he paused momentarily before continuing, "I'm going to tell you the truth because I know you wouldn't believe anything less. Simply, I owe you for my life, and I want to pay you back."

"I didn't. You're not in any debt of any sort to me. Now please, I must be going," I replied, rubbing at my forehead delicately. I felt the start of a headache coming on.

Malfoy sighed, but seemed to accept this answer and he left. At least, he started to walk away, before Toby spoke up. "I would very much like it if you would stay for tea," he said suddenly and seemingly without motive. Malfoy turned and glanced at me. I nodded my head slightly, confirming the invitation. I felt it necessary because Toby said so little, that when he asked for something it must be important.

And that's how I ended up drinking tea with Draco Malfoy in my living room. To say the least, it was a peculiar situation. At least the day could not get any stranger, I thought to myself then. If I knew how wrong I was at the time, I probably would have laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Long time," Draco said, placing his coat on the back of a chair and sitting down.

"I'll go make tea," I said quickly. I was getting tired, and wished he would just go home. Although I was only in the other room, I was not deaf, as Toby and Draco seemed to assume, and I could hear what they were saying very clearly as they decided my absence was a perfect time to discuss me.

"He seems to really hate you," I heard Toby say, "I mean, more than everyone else." It was strange, usually Toby never talked. Something to do with grief, I think it was.

"Yes," Draco replied sadly, thought I saw no reason for him to be sad. After all, he hated me too. He… he was just using some sort of pity act to get something from Toby. I didn't know what he was up to, but I knew Draco was bad news.

The teakettle whistled and barred me from hearing any more of their conversation, so I quickly grabbed the cups and went back to the living room. I slammed them down on the table and glared at Draco as I took a seat on the couch beside Toby.

"That's the first bit of emotion I've seen from you all day," Draco commented quietly.

How dare he say that? He didn't know anything. "I think it's time for you to leave," I told him loudly. This seemed to push a button, and the next thing I knew he was screaming at me. How impolite.

"Oh, come on, Potter! You've been spending the last few years of your life acting like a spoiled child! It's ridiculous! Anyone who has tried to help you, you push away, and now what do you have? You're practically a hermit, no friends, no job, the only reason you haven't wasted away by now is that child!" He glared at me as he tried to catch his breath. I sat just sat there, dazed. I could hear the words he was saying, but they didn't seem to sink in, and before I knew it he was at it again, only this time he was slightly calmer. "It's like you…gave up, after the war. It's like you died."

It all clicked, it all suddenly made sense, "Did you have to kill Voldemort? Did you? You have no idea what it was like! Ever since I was born –" I was shaking with anger. "I have nobody – You have no idea – You have no right!"

Toby screamed, and the house was on fire, smoke enveloped me and I saw distantly Draco picking up Toby and running outside with him. I felt frozen in the extreme heat, and barely noticed as I was pulled outside and my house fell down around me.

"So," I heard Draco say as I drifted off into some sort of sleep, "It looks like you two need a new place to live." I opened my mouth to object, but ended up settling for yawning instead.

When I awoke, I found myself in what I assumed was Draco Malfoy's living room, with Toby and Draco staring at me from the opposite sofa. "Oh cruel irony," I managed to wheeze, and to my utmost surprise, both Toby and Draco burst out laughing. That's when I decided I rather hated the world, and that it was sort of funny, which just made me hate the world more, but did not stop me from letting out a small laugh.

My head felt incredibly heavy, and I couldn't help but drift back off to sleep, the sound of Toby laughing as my lullaby.


End file.
